


A Personal Case

by yourxavenger



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Suits (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, CEO Felicity Smoak, CEO Oliver Queen, Crossover, Donna is Donna, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harvey Specter is Not an Asshole, M/M, Minor Mike/Rachel, My First AO3 Post, Oblivious Mike Ross, Past Dana Scott/Harvey Specter, Past Mike/Rachel, Team Arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourxavenger/pseuds/yourxavenger
Summary: One of Harvey's best friends and a person who he would respect was Robert Queen. The news that he and his son had been gone and probably dead come as shock to Harvey. However, he did not go to the funeral, nor called. Five years after the shocking news Harvey finds out that Robert's son is alive. Not surprisingly he did not call or go to see the not so young Queen. Well, he did not make that mistake once again when he heard that Moira Queen was dead. Now it's time for Harvey to go to Starling City and on top of that to save QC from bankruptcy.The story starts before season 3 episode 16 of Suits and right after the end of Arrow season 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I don't know if the idea likes you.. I have personally waited two years and hoped somebody write some kind of crossover, but in the turn of events I decided that it will be me or nobody. Please don't judge, it is my first fiction and english is not my native language so I will try hard not to make any mistakes.

The year was 2007 and Harvey was still in his office, working on some stupid merger that would bring this company a really big amount of money. He was so obsessed with the case that he only found out that it was passing 10 pm now when Donna walked in his office.

Donna would stay with him sometimes throughout the whole night and just go home for an outfit change. They have worked together for more than five years now and Harvey knew from the tone of her voice that she would tell him something that he wouldn’t like.

“I’m really sorry Harvey” she told and approached his desk. She hand him a newspaper and waited for his reaction.

At first he didn’t know where to look but when he scanned the whole page he found a picture of a two men, one of which he knew pretty well. The man was Robert Queen and from what he could read from the headline the younger man was his son, Oliver. They were both presumed dead after their boat had sunk in the North China Sea.

Harvey met Robert four years ago. In fact he and his company were the first case that he took. Queens had been paying a huge amount of money every month so when Robert called Jessica and told her about his problems in the firm the first thing she would think of was to send the new associate Harvey for as long as it takes to go to Starling City and make the man happy again.

It took him a month to save Robert and the firm and while he was there he had the chance to get to know the man better, to find a friend in him and sometimes to go to dinner in their ridiculously big mansion. He knew Oliver, yes, but only from the ‘Hello’ and ‘Hi’ exchanged when Harvey was leaving from a dinner and the teenage boy was coming home, sometimes drunk.

He didn’t know what to do or how to react. A simply “Thank you for telling me, Donna” escaped his mouth and he heard his door closing behind her. He would rather find out that way than the first thing in the morning to be Jessica telling him to go back to Starling City and do his job.

As he expected when the clock hit 7 am Donna (already with a different outfit) told him that Jessica wants him in her office. He pulled out his ‘emergency’ suit that he kept hidden for days like this, when he couldn't even go home, put it on and go straight to the managing partner’s office.

“Harvey, good morning! I see you start to get the habit of coming at work on time.” She said with a fake smile, not knowing that what she was about to tell Harvey wouldn’t be a surprise for him.

“Cut the bullshit Jessica, I’m not going to Starling City, ever again!” he said and was just about to go back to his office but stopped when she started talking.

“Harvey, you will regret not going to the funeral...”

“I don’t care Jessica, sent someone to fix the documents, anyone but me!” and with that Harvey exit the room, going back to his work.

* * *

It was 2012 and Jessica had put aside the ‘Mike problem’. She kept her distance from Harvey for as long as she could but the news about a certain boy, sorry, man, who come back home spread and Harvey, again, knew what his managing partner wanted to talk about when she entered the room.

“You know Harvey, I would never miss the opportunity to say ‘I told you so’, but given the circumstances I will shut myself and just give you an advice: don’t make the same mistake twice!” she said with an apologetic smile and got out of his office.

His eyes followed her figure until he saw Donna with that ‘sadly she is right’ look.

Of course she was right. He had regretted his decision ever since that funeral. He didn’t show up then, he had no right to show up now. Yes, he was really happy to finally happen something good in the Queens, but he couldn’t lie and say that he wasn’t disappointed that his friend hadn’t come back from the dead.

He looked once more Donna and shook his head. She picked up the phone and started talking to someone, probably Jessica.

Right now he couldn’t allow himself to think about any other thing than his case with Prescott Hospital’s negotiations with their goddamn nurses’ union and that he have to work with Daniel freaking Hardman to close a deal, and because of him he would have to go to the court… which reminded him that he had to go see Mike.

* * *

Two years have been passed and now Harvey was struggling to keep his relationship with Scottie, doing whatever he can to make Mike stay at Pearson Specter and to please Donna and Jessica. For all he knew Scottie left him a note, Mike resigned and Jessica was walking to his office. Something was definitely not good.

“Harvey, I know that this is not the right time and I didn’t think that I may say this but I need you to go to Mike, make him an offer and tomorrow better be at work because you two has a new case and this time I do not take no for an answer.” She said and sit in the chair across Harvey.

“Jessica I don’t think now is the time for a new ca-…” she cut him when she gave him an open folder with a document and on the top of the list it was put the QC logo. He shut his mouth and read the file.

“If you leave him alone now, you better not consider as his father friend. And take Mike, because I know you can’t do this all by yourself.” Jessica said as she stood up ready to leave.

“Why couldn’t I take Donna instead?” Harvey asked but an answer didn’t follow. He knew why, and sadly she was right. His secretary entered right after Jessica vanished and give him two tickets to Starling City.

“Go and ask Mike for help just one more time, tell him that it is personal and that you have a lot to do so you couldn’t ask anyone but him.” Harvey took the tickets, nodded to Donna and got out of his office. It was time to go and see Mike.

                                                                                    * * *

“Oliver, you need help and I can’t guarantee you that you will win your company back if I hadn’t called Pearson Specter. You know I am not a lawyer and what these people do all day is to win cases just like yours!” Felicity told Oliver, who still looked a little grumpy and angry.

“Felicity, the reason I didn’t call them the first time was that when I got back my mother called them, looking for a Harvey Specter, a friend of my father. At the end we got Louis Litt that just stated the obvious and go back to New York.” Oliver said crossing his arm in front of his chest like a kid whose ice cream was taken away.

"Well now I can tell you that I spoke to that Pearson woman and told her that she is going to lose a lot of money if she does not send her best closer.” Felicity smiled proudly and Oliver rolled his eyes and John just giggled at them both. The screen showed a notification which meant that the team had a job for the night.

* * *

Mike opened the door and saw Harvey, hands in his pockets, looking desperate. Mike was alone, Harvey knew that, but from the look on the younger blonde face he and Rachel had gone into a fight and that’s why Mike was not at work today.

“I need your help” Mike was determined to close the door “Please, Mike” Mike froze. “This is personal and you are the only person I can ask for help.” Mike nodded and let him in his apartment.

“This is Oliver Queen” Harvey said as he sat on the couch, making himself at home. He hand Mike a picture of Mr. Queen, taken a few weeks before his mother had been murdered. “He has been found in the North Chinese Sea two years ago after he went missing along with his father, Robert Queen” Harvey handed him the old article from the newspaper Donna gave him seven years ago. “They were presumed dead after their boat sank. We do not normally work with companies that are outside of New York, not since Jessica and Danniel take over Gordon, Schmidt and Van Dyke. My first week working in Pearson Hardman Jessica told me to fly to Starling City and do whatever I can to fix QC problems.”

“And what is so personal about this case?” Mike said, a little frustrated about Harvey wanting his help right after he chose not to work as a lawyer anymore.

“I spent there a month, I become friends with Robert and then, one day he was dead. I didn’t go to the funeral, despite everyone telling me to do so, I didn’t fly back when Oliver was found alive on some deserted island and I could live with myself. However, Moira Queen was murdered in front of her son – Oliver, and her daughter a week ago. Then there was a terrorist attack in the whole city and the whole Queen building was destroyed. And now Oliver is going to lose his father’s company just because some bitch sneak and sold most of their shares without anyone noticing just when Thea, Oliver’s sister was kidnapped.” Harvey said, holding the papers for Mike who looked a little shocked. No, he was definitely shocked.

“When do we leave?” Mike said, not caring what Rachel would say. He wanted to be on this case. He needed it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I love Arrow and know everything about the show but Suits is some sort of new fandom for me and sorry if I had something wrong in the storyline


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think that anyone would like a crossover like this but what can I say, I am really happy how it turned out :D.

Rachel decided to go to work and clear her mind the day after she and Mike had a fight. She was not only pissed she was angry and the worst part was that she was angry with herself, not with her boyfriend. She was mad that she wanted him to put his life that he dreamed of ever since he was a child aside. Yes, she was scared every minute that someone will find out and that the love of her life would go to prison but she had no right to want that for him.

Rachel loved Mike with all her heart and knew what she was signing up to when they started their relationship and she knew that it would be hard. But she couldn’t imagine that it will be that hard.

As she was working in her office, trying hard not to think about her boyfriend (and miserably failing) Donna walked in, as she knew (of course she knew, she was Donna) what was on her mind. Her friend sat in the chair across her and stared at her.

“Donna…” Rachel started but she knew it had no point.

“Don’t Donna me. I know what are you thinking” Rachel once again opened her mouth to talk and once again was cut short “You are wondering whether Mike is worthy fighting or not.” Donna said and now she gave her a chance to talk.

“I know how it sounds, it sounds awful but Donna I can’t imagine something happening with Mike. I can’t live in constant fear, I thought I could but I was wrong. Please tell me that I’m not a bad person”

“Rachel you are not a bad person. You are scared and this is a normal human reaction. You know I love you and I could only tell you that if you are struggling and living in fear now you can’t continue with this and if you are thinking that you were wrong then the best thing you can do is end this thing right now, and you will not be a bad person for it!” she told her as a little smile appeared on her face. “Drinks are on me tonight, you need it!” she said as she stood up ready to leave.

“It wouldn’t be best if I just go home and talk to him?” Rachel asked, not knowing about Harvey’s case yet.

“Drinks are on me!” Donna said and with that she walked out of her office.

But Rachel couldn’t get much work done because few minutes after Donna Mike walked in, no suit just a jeans and a t-shirt wearing nothing but guilt on his face.

“Rachel, I need to talk to you” Mike said and she looked at the chair where until only few minutes Donna was sitting. Mike took the hint and sat across her. “I need to go to Starling City.”

“What?” Rachel asked not because she didn’t heard, but because she was expecting to apologize or tell her he would continue working here or something, but not this.

“Harvey needs me and-“ he started. Of course this was about Harvey. It was all about Harvey, always about Harvey.

“Of course.” Was the only thing she said.

“What does this means?” Mike looked surprise, obviously not knowing what he was doing after all.

“Mike I thought that you are here because you would want to tell me what you will do with your life, not to tell me that you are going in another state.”

“Rachel where does this all come from?” Mike asked, still confused.

“I’m sorry Mike but I have to tell you this because I have thought about it all night and now I can’t do any work because all I could think is you in prison and me here alone!” she waited for Mike to tell something but he didn’t. “I thought I can live in constant fear and that I can be with you but it is getting harder and harder for me to wake up every day not knowing will you come home.” With that a tear dropped and she could stand his gaze at her so she looked at her screen.

“What…” he cleared his throat “What are you trying to say?”

“That maybe I need some time!”

 

* * *

The flight was so awkwardly silent that Harvey decided to go to the bathroom for two times in like 30 minutes. When he come back to his seat for the second time Mike was fallen asleep, his head next to the window. Harvey stared for a moment at him.

_“I am officially member of the New York Bar!” Mike said after entering his office. Harvey was taken aback. This afternoon Mike was ready to drop all of his dreams and life and now he had done that. “I want to stay.” He said and waited Harvey’s reaction._

_To be honest he didn’t know how to react to this. He had fighting with Scottie that he wasn’t honest enough with her, and then with Donna and, of course, she was right. She was right to tell that Scottie was only finding a reason to be pissed at him and he couldn’t take it anymore._

_He closed his eyes, not allowing himself to say something that would may be hurt Mike, so he just went to his table, poured two glasses of scotch and gave one to Mike._

_“I am really happy that you’re back!”_

And he really was until the next day when Rachel changed Mike’s mind and Jessica told him about Moira Queen. And then Donna was right, as always, he needed Mike and not only because he was smart. He needed him because he had no one else.

When the pilot announced that they are thirty minutes to landing Mike opened his eyes and looked around. He stretched his neck and shifted in his seat.

“I’m sorry for dozing off. I haven’t slept much last night.” He said sadly.

“You know, I know you knew that I knew.” Harvey said. Mike looked him confused and then his confusion started to become more like anger. “I just didn’t want to press this button.”

“I know that you knew but I am not pissed about that. And I’m not definitely pissed at you!” Mike said, not looking to Harvey. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest. “I just can’t stop, can I?” now he was looking directly in Harvey’s eyes.

“You can’t and definitely you shouldn’t.” Harvey looked in his beautiful blue eyes and in order not to become strange she looked through the window next to Mike. “However, I am glad that you are back, although it’s just this time.” He said and felt something wrong in his stomach. He couldn’t accept it, or at least he wouldn’t until it’s time for Mike to go away.

“So… I read the files that you gave me” Mike changed the subject, “On 2nd April Thea Queen was kidnapped by Mr. Slade Wilson. On that day the board had a meeting for nominating new officers. Isabel Rochev, who had own 49% of the company and also worked with Wilson made sure that on the date Thea was missing the vote was on. It couldn’t be suspended because it was a SEC business and Rochev knew that Oliver couldn’t think of some crappy board meeting because his sister was missing.” Mike said, remembering everything about the files.

“So it was a trap.” Harvey said, not knowing the full story.

“Yes. She made him trust her and sign a document saying that she will be a CEO pro tempore. The next morning she called an emergency board meeting where the directors made her appointment permanent. Two weeks later Moira Queen was murdered by Wilson and after that was the attack in the city.”

“But I’m sensing that is not the only problem” Harvey said knowing that Mike have something else.

“Yes, there is a new bidder for the company. One who has a lot of money and Queen family is short of the supply. There wasn’t going to be a problem for Oliver to walk in the conference room and say a few touchy things, but now _we_ have a problem.” Mike said and Harvey was already thinking of a solution to the problem when the lamp for the seatbelts was on and they were landing.

* * *

After they put another criminal behind bars Oliver laid on the bed that Felicity bought him and tried to get some rest. He was thinking about Harvey Specter. Even though he saw the guy for more than a quick ‘Hello’ he remembered him.

His father was stuck in his own business. His money didn’t add up to the bills and his funding from the other companies with which they were working were stopped. He found the best legal firm in the country and finally they had their hopes. Back in the days Oliver wasn’t interested in the firm but couldn’t miss the small talks that his parents exchanged after dinner and then a young, maybe 26 or 27 years old blonde and very handsome guy showed up and for all he knew their problems had ended. Whenever his father had problems he would hear talking to the guy on the phone. One time he even flew to New York.

That night he woke up from a bad dream and never slept again until the sun came up. He patiently waited 7 am, went to the garage that was behind the old “Verdant” and took his sister’s car. Thea had been on a vacation ever since the attack under the city started and he couldn’t be happier about her living her life.

He had to pick up Felicity at 8 am and together go and pick up Mr. Specter. Oliver had bad feeling about all this, he just chose to believe Felicity, not his guts.

He stopped by the coffee shop that was Felicity’s favorite, took breakfast on his way and made his way to his partner house. Ever since Slade was put in the prison in Lian Yu Oliver could find himself sitting on his blonde geeky friend’s couch every morning, whether they were talking about the company or _just talking_ , telling stories about themselves.

He waited patiently for Felicity to answer the door until she did, with her toothbrush in her mouth and a coffee in her hand. “Sorry, I didn’t hear my alarm.” She barely said as she was moving her other hand to brush her teeth properly.

Oliver smiled at her as he walked in the house. He went to the kitchen, took two plates and placed in them donuts. When she came back in the kitchen, now her dress on and her hair tied up in a ponytail, she smiled at him and then at the donuts.

It was a routine for them to have donuts now and this was feeling awfully right and something twitched in Oliver’s stomach.

However, now wasn’t the time to think about that. He had a company to save, or at least try to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't made them meet each other but to be honest I am a little scared that I woul fail miserably. However, I hope you liked the chapter and I will try to update as soon as I can


	3. Chapter 3

Mike could sense Harvey worrying about something. Personally, he was glad that Harvey thought of him when he needed help but Mike couldn’t help but think that maybe if he hadn’t accepted maybe he and Rachel would be okay. Maybe not, he couldn’t possibly know. He was glad that he could escape for a little bit from everything.

  
After they found their suitcases Mike lead them to the exit because Harvey was busy talking to some client on the phone. They stopped in front of the door and Mike waited Harvey to end his call. When Harvey hung up Mike offered smile.

  
“You ready?” Mike asked and Harvey put on his client face and stupid smug.

  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” he asked and walked out of the airport.

  
“You want me to answer this or you want to go and see your client?” Mike asked with a grin on his face. Harvey made a disappointed face and left him behind as he started walking towards the people who were waiting.

  
Mike smiled to himself. Everything was back to normal (as normal as can be) and it felt so terribly comfortable and the feeling of working with Harvey again made his stomach shrink.

  
“Hello. It’s nice to see you again, Oliver” Harvey said with a sad smile. “This is my associate, hum, partner, Mike Ross” Mike shook Oliver’s hand, only smiling.

  
“And this is my partner Felicity Smoak” Queen said.

  
“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Specter” Felicity said and then shook Mike’s hand. “Mr. Ross. I’m really happy that you came on such short notice” she smiled sweetly once again and they all climbed in the car.

  
The drive was awkward but Mike took the time to watch the city. There was more ruined buildings than not. They didn’t stop at the city and they even left it. It was 18 minutes and 32 seconds of silent when Felicity’s phone rang. The phone call was short and after she hung up Oliver and Felicity started talking about something of their own. Harvey worked on his phone and Mike got back on watching the road. They pulled over near a big (no guys, really, really big) mansion.

  
“My sister wanted to sell it after my mother died.” Oliver said after he unlocked the front door. “But I couldn’t really put it for sale. After all we grew up here.” Harvey nodded and walked in.

  
“It’s all like I remember it.”

  
“Yeah, well, my mother didn’t feel like redecorating. At least not after the accident.”

  
They walked in a room which looked like a living room. There were two sofas and a little wooden table and a TV and another sofa at the end of the room.

  
“I’m not going to lie, Oliver. Your situation is worse than I expected but from what I’ve heard I think we could manage it. Why don’t you tell me the story once again? I got your files but they can’t speak like you.” Harvey said and Mike was stunned. Harvey was a different man. He was talking like a friend, not like an attorney.

  
“I suppose you are right.”

  
* * *

  
While Oliver was telling Harvey and Mike about what had happened for the last two years (leaving out of the story his night activities) Felicity did some checking. At the beginning she excused herself and went to a room which she personally made a week ago, sat on her chair and started digging. She started with Harvey, but all she could find were cases he had won for the last 15 years. When she looked for Mike, however, she found something very different. He hadn’t gone to law school. In fact he was caught cheating on some math test in first year of college and he was suspended.

  
She traced the IP from which his diploma was uploaded and the trace got her to some Lola Jensen. To be honest Felicity could do so much better. She found out that recently he was included in the New York Bar list also with the help of that woman. He had resigned from Pearson Specter two days ago but had worked there for 3 years. Well, you gotta say this was strange. He got the job 3 years ago, but his diploma was uploaded a year later, which meant that Harvey must have known about this.

  
She really didn’t know what to think, she didn’t want to judge so the best think she could think of was to go back to the living room and find more about these lawyers.

  
When she came back Oliver looked at her curiously but all she did was smile.

  
“So, you were accused of being The Arrow?” Mike asked. Felicity and Oliver exchanged a look.

  
“I don’t see how this is relevant.” Felicity said but Oliver stopped her from saying more.

  
“Yeah, I have but they took the wrong guy. Honestly I don’t know how they managed to come up with that statement.” Oliver said calmly. Mike just nodded.

  
“And your mother…” Harvey said hesitantly. “She was in the jail. Why she didn’t just call me?”

  
“Because she wasn’t innocent and she knew it. However, I talked her out of calling the firm because the last time she called you Mrs. Pearson just sent Louis Litt here and to be honest this guy was really pissing me off.” Oliver said

  
“Yeah, sorry about that but I really couldn’t come and it was not because I had meetings or something like that.” Harvey answered and his eyes shifted to dark and sad.

  
“I can see what you are saying. So, tell me what I have to do to get my dad’s firm back?”

  
“Harvey and I have an idea. There is a new bidder. His name is Ray Palmer and his firm has offices all around the country. He is a big fish but we think that we should meet and settle.” Mike said. Yeah, Felicity knew Palmer. His last software was really good. She could even say perfect.

  
They all looked at her. Oh crap she said that out loud.

  
“Ah, sorry. Honestly mine is better.” She shook her head and looked reassuring at Oliver with small apologetic smile.

  
“Yeah, I bet that” he smiled at her and looked at Harvey and Mike.

  
Felicity’s phone rang and it was Digg. Oh crap! She excused herself once again and got out of the room.  
“Digg what happened?” she was whispering.

  
“Felicity we have a situation. Kelvin Nico just knocked over a liquid store.”

  
“What? It’s 6 pm, are you serious? We are in the middle of planning how to take over the company and the lawyers are here. I will see what I can do.” She said and hung up. She ran to the room and everyone looked at her.

  
“Oliver, we have a problem. I mean not a problem, no problem, just a situation” she started babbling. “Your friend Kelvin Nico” Oliver looked at her confused “That friend who is a friend with Steelgrave, you remember?” Oliver nodded. “Well he just popped out and Digg is asking what to do.”

  
“If you guys have somewhere to be we could meet tomorrow. Actually I will schedule a meeting tomorrow with Palmer and we will meet then” Mike said and Harvey looked at him with disapproval.

  
“Yes, that would be great. Sorry for that, I didn’t expect it. Felicity can you give them a ride to their hotel, I will take my bike?” Oliver said as he stood up. She nodded. He apologized again and rush out of the room, calling Digg in the meantime.

  
* * *

“This was strange.” Mike said after they walked in their apartment in a hotel.

  
“And yet, you let him go to the ‘meeting’” Harvey said angrily.

Mike said nothing and turned the TV on. There was news and he turned the volume up. They made their luggage and was about to go to a dinner when Mike heard what they were saying on the news.

“Tonight the Arrow put another criminal behind bars. His name is Kelvin Nico and he was a member of the Steelgrave’s crew.”

“Did you hear that?” Mike asked Harvey.

“No, what was it?” Harvey asked, not putting enough attention to Mike’s reaction.

“Felicity said ‘your friend Kelvin Nico’ and now they are saying that he was caught by the police with the help of the Arrow.”

“Are you sure?” Harvey asked. Honestly Mike was a little offended.

“Of course, that was the reason why I told them we were leaving!”

* * *

An hour later Felicity was waiting for Oliver in front of the restaurant that Harvey said they would be. He called her and told her that they found something and they had to talk to her and Oliver immediately. Of course Oliver was late. He was always late. And she couldn’t think what he would do to be always late.

She still hadn’t told him about Mike and that was bothering her. Finally she saw him coming with his bike? Seriously? He was with a suit and a bike?

“Hey, sorry about that.” He said as he took the bag in which were probably the arrow suit and his bow.

They both entered and he left his bag to the doorman. They quickly found the table on which Harvey and Mike was and went in that direction.  
“Hi, sorry we are late.” Oliver said.

“He was late, I got here just on time!” Felicity said while Oliver pulled her chair for her. The lawyers both laughed.

“Yeah, he had this bad habit too.” Mike said pointing at Harvey and he was awarded with an annoyed look.

Felicity and Oliver smiled and while they were ordering Mike shifted in his chair awkwardly and looked at Harvey. They were both worried about something and Felicity could sense that.

“So, we scheduled a meeting tomorrow at 11 pm with Palmer.” Harvey said and then he looked concerned “But that’s not why we called you.” He looked at Mike to continue.

“The thing is that I have a really good memory and the fact that you said to Oliver that Kelvin Nico was in town intrigued me.” Oliver and Felicity exchanged confused looks “Then I heard on the news that the same Kelvin Nico was held in captivity by the police but was captured with the help of the Arrow.” Felicity could sense how Oliver mood shifted.

“Mike already asked you, but Oliver I will ask you again and please don’t lie to me.” Harvey said but Oliver started to look around. Two seconds later she was under the table and Oliver was above her, like a shield. Then she heard something breaking the window.

* * *

He couldn’t breathe. No, he could but it was really hard. He tried to open his eyes but everything hurt. He tried to remember what had happened. They were at the Italian restaurant and Oliver was holding the table to protect them and then… Mike?

He opened his eyes and found himself lying on a bed. He tried to stand up and when he sat he looked around. Mike was next to him still unconscious. He looked around and saw a big room with a lot of screens and monitors and a lot of arrows and weapons and the Arrow suit. Shit! It was all true.

He tried to stand on his feet and when Oliver saw him went to him and caught him when he was about to fall.

“Are you alright? Is there any pain anywhere?” Oliver asked but Harvey just sat back on the bed.

“I think I’m fine, but are you out of your fucking mind?” Harvey raised his voice a little and to that Mike woke up. “Mike? Are you okay?” he said turning to Mike.

“Yeah. I think so.” He said slowly and placed his hands on his face.

“Oliver I found him!” Harvey looked at Felicity. She had a little blood on her face but she was on the computer and seemed like she was just fine. “His name is Werner Zytle and he is on top of the Steelgrave’s crew. This right here says that he is in an abandoned warehouse in the Glades, eight blocks from here.”

“Got it” Oliver went to take his suit and disappeared somewhere.

“Okay, I have a lot of questions.” Mike said standing up, going to Felicity to see what she is doing.

“I will answer to them right after I get this done!” she said and moved to another computer to type something.

“Oliver I’m coming with you!” said a black tall man.

“No Digg you are not!” Oliver showed up with his suit on and his mask still around his neck. “In fact you and Roy are both going home!” he said as he took his bow.

“What? No. We are not going with you but we will stay here, or at least I will.” A young (really young) boy said.

“Okay” Oliver said “But you have to go with Mike and Harvey to their hotel.” He said to Digg and his friend nodded. Roy went to Felicity and sit on the other chair.

“Hey, tomorrow 11 am” Mike said as if nothing has happened and Oliver nodded before he climbed the stairs.

“You guys want to get going?” the man, Digg, asked them looking furs at Mike but then he shifted his head at Harvey.

“As much as I would like that I will wait for Oliver.” Harvey said. Mike looked him confused. He stepped closer and sat on the bed near Harvey.

“You really okay?”Mike sounded worried and Harvey didn’t miss the look Mike gave him.

Harvey didn’t answer him because his phone started ringing. Actually he was surprised that it was still in one piece. It was Donna.  
“Hey Do-…”

“Are you and Mike alright?” Donna cut him. She knew. Of course she knew, she was Donna. And because of that he didn’t really bother asking. He already knew the answer.

“Yes Donna we are fine, a little dirty but okay.” He said to calm Donna down. He smiled at the answer she gave him and soon he hung up.

“Felicity, call an ambulance” they heard from the speaker.

“Got it.”

* * *

“So you are the Arrow?” Mike asked not wanting the answer. Oliver just nodded. “So that’s why your board doesn’t want you as CEO” he said and everyone in the layer looked at him. “Um, don’t get me wrong but it’s true, I mean Rochev convinced them for like five minutes and it was easy for her because you weren’t there all the time. And I don’t want to sound rude but man if you want your company back you should have some thoughts about whether you have the time or not, because if you don’t we are going to meet again in the near future with you having the same problem all over again.”

“Oliver I hate to say this but Mike is right.” Harvey said and Mike looked him with surprised.

“You know I will never forget that!” Mike mocked him with a grin on his face but Harvey didn’t even look at him.

“You either have to cut short this” he made a hand gesture “or have someone take over the firm.”

“And what if…” Oliver looked at Felicity for a moment “What if Felicity takes my place?”

“What?” she automatically said and looked Oliver as he was mad.

“You can do it and you’ve actually graduated MIT. You have more knowledge about this firm than me and you are a person that I can trust.” Felicity still looked like she didn’t approve the idea “I’m not saying that I won’t be there, I am saying that may be the board will like you more than me or that Palmer guy.”

“That is highly possible.” Harvey said “We can arrange that. You are the perfect fit, you worked there and from what Oliver’s saying and from what I can see you are trustworthy, am I right?” Oliver nodded and Felicity still looked stunned.

“Alright then we have some work to do.” Mike said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 and 5 are almost completed guys, and I can't wait to upload them ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity and Oliver walked out of the elevator. Harvey and Mike were waiting for them arguing about something and from what Oliver could hear it was not concerning them. He nodded at them and the four of them went to the conference room.

There was sitting a man, who probably was the guy who wanted his company, Ray Palmer.

“Hi, nice to meet you, I am Ray Palmer.” He said as he stood up and smiled at them.

“Harvey Specter” Harvey said not giving opportunity for the others to talk. “And I hear that you have interest in this firm.” Ray nodded. “Well you don’t have anymore.” They all looked at Harvey.

“And how’s that possible” Ray looked still smiling.

“It is possible because of the fact that every company you bought ever since 2011 are now in front of bankruptcy and you actually can’t afford another now. Or let’s say it that way, you buy this, the others all fall down.” Mike said. “And if you think I am bluffing I can tell you every share that you have bought since 2011 and how much it all costed you.” Mike smiled too.

Truth to be told Oliver was impressed. He wouldn’t even think about doing a checking on the guy. Ray’s smile was put down and Oliver knew that the only think that left was to convince the board to give Felicity his place.

“Thank you for meeting us. It was a pleasure.”Harvey stood up and waited for the others. Then they all left the room.

“The board meeting is tomorrow” Felicity said looking at her phone.

“Yes, and we have to prepare you for it” Mike said.

When Oliver and Harvey walked out of the elevator Felicity and Mike stayed behind them. They stopped and Felicity told something to Mike and his face changed from happy to concern. Before even he had the chance to ask if Harvey knew something his phone rang.

“What’s up Digg?” he asked.

“You know how we’ve got the number of crime bosses in the city down to three? Well this guy Werner wants to make it zero.” Roy answered instead of Diggle.

“Mihail Petrov, Luciano Costa and Shintava Shimosawa” Digg said

“And what are their locations?” Oliver asked

“That, you will have to ask Felicity.” Digg said.

“Okay we will come as soon as we can.” Oliver said and hung up. He looked at Felicity who was still talking with Mike about something.

“Don’t bad guys take rest or something?” Harvey asked but didn’t really expect an answer. “See what Mike told you about?” Oliver looked confused “You are putting this over your company and it’s not for the first time. Now I will tell you to do whatever the hell you want to but I want you to think about it for a second. You going after the bad guys or preparing for tomorrow.” Harvey said and put his hand in his pockets.

“What’s up?” Felicity asked when she saw the concerned look on Oliver’s face.

“Nothing. Let’s go somewhere we can talk about tomorrow.” He said and Harvey smiled to him.

* * *

Roy did great job disarming the bomb and Oliver coughed Werner without problem. Turned out that Sara was in the city and she was just heading to see her father.

“And a word of advice?” Sara said “We’re not masks and we need people in our lives who don’t wear one” she smiled at him and disappeared.

He smiled to himself and then got Felicity’s message telling him to go to a certain hospital.

As he was walking down the halls of the hospital he saw Felicity talking on the phone. When she saw him she waved.

“Yes, thank you. And I am sure you won’t make that mistake twice. Yes, yes” she rolled her eyes. “Good night to you too. Oh my God, people are so annoying sometimes” she smiled at him “You’ve got the wrong direction” she pointed and both walked to the door a nurse had told them.

When they reached the room Felicity walked in there first, going directly to Diggle and Lyla and their new-born child. Oliver, however, wasn’t that sure to go in because of their fighting with Digg earlier. He just stood there, admiring the view.

“Oh, she is scrumptious!” Felicity said in her most sweet voice while she was watching the baby.

Oliver knocked silently on the door causing Digg to look up.

“I can come back.” He said unsure

“No, Oliver, come in!” Digg said standing of his wife’s bed and going to him.

“Oh, she is perfect!” He said and felt tears in his eyes. “Congratulations!”

“Thank you, Oliver, for being right!” Oliver looked at his friend “The second I looked at her… Everything changed. The whole universe changed.” Digg said looking at his daughter. Oliver looked too, but he could only see Felicity. He wondered if there was any chance for them, ever. “You were right!” Digg said holding his hand for Oliver to shake it but instead he hugged his friend.

He stood there, once again, looking at Felicity. Her blonde hair, her snow-white skin and her perfect face.

They stayed at the room for a little while and then both, Felicity and Oliver, walked out. He was thinking, trying hard to think of something to say, but he couldn’t.

“They look really happy!” She said walking out of the room, Oliver following her. “She is beautiful.”

“She is.” He said and stopped. “Felicity…” he said and she stopped and turned at him “Would you like to go out to dinner with me?” he asked.

“I don’t want to read too much into this, but are you asking me on a date?” she stepped closer to him “Like an actual date? Like a… Date-date?”

“Well... Su- I mean, the implication being with dinner that you… Um”

“Usually I’m the one talking in sentence fragments.” She said. He smiled and held his breath.

“Would you like to go out to dinner with me?” he asked again.

“Yes” she answered smiling and nodding multiple times.

* * *

“I am ordering from Big Belly Burger. Do you want something?” Mike asked holding his phone.

“I’m not having burgers for dinner!” Harvey said looking through a file.

“Okay!” He said and dialed the number “Hello, two double cheeseburgers with fries and big cokes.” He said and Harvey looked at him. Mike just smiled and winked. Oh that kid.

While Mike was giving their hotel address Harvey put some documents in a folder and poured himself a glass of scotch for his well done job.

After eating the whole thing that Mike ordered (God these burgers were awesome) they turned on the TV but weren’t watching any specifically. Mike looked anxious about something so Harvey made him speak.

“I think my relationship with Rachel had ended.” Mike said looking down to his empty glass of scotch. Harvey took the bottle and poured them both.

“It had ended a few days ago, why being miserable now?” Harvey asked

“I just realized it. And to be honest…” he stopped for a moment and looked at Harvey “I don’t feel miserable but kind of free now. Yes, I love her but I feel relieved now.” Harvey looked at him. There was not really much to say. In fact he couldn’t think of something except _‘I am really happy that you are no longer with her’_ or ‘ _now I can have you only for myself’_

“And I am happy that I have you back, even though it was just for this case.” He said offering him a toast.

“Was it?” Mike asked after he took a good sip. Harvey looked him confused “Was it just for this case?” he once again asked.

“Mike, that is up to you, not me!” Harvey answered although he knew Mike wasn’t asking about this.

“And if I don’t come back what will that make us?” Mike asked straight this time.

“And that is also up to you.” Harvey answered, scared of what Mike’s reaction would be if he honestly answered the question.

Mike left his glass on the table after he drunk the remaining of it. For a few moments he didn’t say anything, just stood next to Harvey, looking at his glass, not even moving. If you asked Harvey, he would tell you that this were the longest few seconds in his entire life.

And you know Harvey. He didn’t do relationships, even though he ended one a couple of days ago. And he ended it not because Scottie (well to be honest she had her fair share), but because it didn’t feel right to be with a person while thinking about another. And yes, he didn’t do relationships but this one was different. Different because for the first time in his life he couldn’t get something that he wanted (badly). And now when he actually had a chance, well, he couldn’t even believe it.

When he put his glass on the table too and was just about to say that whatever Mike wanted to be it wouldn’t be a problem for Harvey the other faced him. Mike’s eyes were on him now and whatever Harvey was about to say it had already left his mind.

Mike’s face was coming closer and Harvey didn’t know what to do. He just stood there still, waiting for something, anything. Mike’s lips were barely touching his, just so Mike could see Harvey’s reaction, but when he didn’t pull back he felt Mike’s hands in his hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

“Mike…” Harvey whispered and put his hands in a better use – exploring Mike’s body. Mike moaned and Harvey felt something in his stomach.

Yes, this was definitely what he wanted them to be.

* * *

“Do you like Italian?” Oliver asked while they were in the elevator, going to the board meeting.

“What?” Felicity said looking away from her phone

“For tonight, you like Italian, right? Everyone likes Italian.” Oliver said with a smile

“Oliver you are about to go into a room and wow some very important people.” She said worried.

“I’m trying really hard not to think about it” he said and the elevator’s door opened.

They both walked out and saw Harvey and Mike talking about something really quiet, Mike’s cheeks red and a big grin on Harvey’s face.

“Hey, you guys ready?” Mike asked right after he saw them

“Well, we hope so.” Felicity said with a nervous smile on her face. They were about to go in the meeting when Felicity turned to Oliver and whispered “And yes, I love Italian.”

“Two years ago, the people of Starling City thought I was dead. I came back. And so can Queen Consolidated. With Starling National Bank’s new investments, we can take QC out of receivership and straight to the future.” Oliver said after the meeting started. He made a little pause, looking at Felicity. “But we all know that I am not the right fit for this company. Yes, this company is my family’s but we all want what is best and that simply is not me.” The board members all looked confused. Oliver made another pause this time looking at Harvey for reassurance. Right after Harvey nodded at him he continued.

“This person had been working in the company for more than five years already and I assure you that she not only knows everything about it but has ideas and not to mention the right education to bring this firm, my father’s firm back on the top. This is Felicity Smoak.” He said and the whole room looked at her.

Her cheeks turned a sweet kind of pink and she stood up, going next to Oliver.

“Right. Thank you, Oliver.” she said really nervous as she turned on her laptop and the projector near her. At the wall showed up an image “Before I start showing you a boring numbers I want to ask you something. What’s the one thing that QC has that we don’t use to its maximum potential?” everyone was silent. “Have you heard of a process called cogeneration?” and the silent continued “Okay, it is the repurposing of waste heat given off by electricity production which could be applied to a building which generates over 240 000 watts of electricity. And by doing this we would be able to sell QC’s excess energy back to the city. Only this action could earn us the money in a month that was the company’s budget for the last 4 years combined.” She smiled once again and turned to show something on the wall. “Our ne-“

“Miss Smoak. I think that was enough.” A woman said looking to the other board members. “I believe that I can speak from the name of my colleagues when I say that we could see your potential and since there is not any other bidder for the company, from now on you can consider as the new CEO of Queen Consolidated under one condition of course.”She said with a smile and Oliver could see how Harvey just turned his lawyer mood on. “Mister Queen’s shares, including Isabel Rochev’s, would not all be given back to him.”

“We would like to offer you a deal, giving you back not 80% but 65%, knowing what you did with them last time.” A man said, passing over a folder to Harvey.

“I’ll tell you what.” Harvey said standing up. “Let’s make it 75% and that’s my best offer because you are the one who have something to lose. Of course now you have the idea but you don’t have anyone who is smart enough to do that and without this money that Miss Smoak can earn you for a month QC will be just an empty building.” He said waiting for an answer but the room was quiet.

“Great, I’ll make the contract and we’ll meet tomorrow to sign it!” Mike said also standing up.

The four of them got out of the conference room and Oliver waited for them to be hidden so nobody from the board could see them and offered his hand to Harvey to shake int.

“Thank you, Harvey… Mike, for everything. Felicity was right to call you after all.” Oliver smiled at them.

“It was a pleasure to be here and save your company” Harvey said.

“And as we are all thanking to each other I want to thank Felicity” Mike smiled at her and hugged her. Both Harvey and Oliver, however, looked confused as fuck. “She put a picture of mine in the yearbook of Harvard and told them to send me one because they missed me and I was angry about it. She hacked into Harvard system and fixed my diploma and more importantly, she got me a meeting with the New York Bar because ‘I was really angry with them’ for not putting me right after they send me back my letter, and of course she made me the letter.” Mike said to Harvey smiling.

“And you didn’t tell me this yesterday because…” Harvey asked annoyed but with a smile on his face.

“Well, it was a surprise but I couldn’t hide it anymore.” Mike’s smile grew wider and Harvey hugged him.

“Well then, congratulations are in order” he said.

“What is happening?” Oliver asked confused

“Mike is a fraud!” Felicity said careless “He didn’t pass the New York Bar, he didn’t even graduated Harvard. He was a drop out.”

“Yes, thank you Felicity” Mike said with a smile.

“Oh was that supposed to be a secret, ‘cause you guys know ours!” she said and looked Oliver who was still confused but he just smiled.

“I say we celebrate, and since we won, I’d say Big Belly Burgers are allowed, right?” she asked with a puppy eyes Oliver.

“Okay, okay we are going!”

“Oh, I wouldn’t miss a burger from that place again!” Harvey said taking Mike’s hand in his, walking to the elevator. Oliver and Felicity both look at each other at Harvey’s reaction or, actually, at Harvey’s actions.

‘ _This gotta be new.’_ Oliver thought but shrugged and caught up with the others.


	5. Chapter 5

“So technically you are a fraud?” Oliver asked with his mouth full, just finishing his big and delicious burger.

“Um, yes, but now, with Felicity’s help they will never catch me” Mike said with a big smile on his face, happy that he could practice law.

When he was young, yes, he would dream about going in a law school and practice law without a second thought. However, after the Math test and the sold answers he could only dream for a job like that. Harvey was his saviour. He trusted him to be the person who helps him and that gave Mike new purpose in his life.

Being with Harvey was another thing that he could not even allow himself dreaming about. He couldn’t imagine a life without him and Harvey’s friendship was enough for him sometimes. Sometimes Mike just wanted to tell Harvey about his feelings, deep inside of him.

“And if you don’t mind asking” said Oliver after finishing his coke “You two are now together?”

“That didn’t sound like a question but yes, we are” Harvey just confirmed with a nod.

“Well, I think congratulations are in order” said Felicity smiling at both of them.

* * *

“Are we?” Harvey asked as he put his shirt in his suitcase.

“Are we what?” Mike returned his question completely confused as he was brushing his teeth in the bathroom of their small suit in the hotel.

“Are we together?” Harvey repeated his question a little annoyed.

“Are we not?” Mike asked again, only his head showing off the bathroom, looking Harvey really concerned.

“I don't know, Mike, I am asking you!” Harvey said not really pissed off but little worried.

He couldn't really say by Mike’s look what they are. Yes, last night was lovely but Mike was rather emotional and today was completely normal day. Mike was always at his side, but that was what Mike did all the time. He had always been so touchy, bumping their shoulders, sitting next to him when there was plenty of space, bumping a knee sometimes when they were sitting together.

Harvey would now know why but something in his guts told him that he should ask. He should be sure with anything that concerned Mike because he already had shown him what were his feelings about the blond skinny guy and there was no taking back. All these feelings that Harvey hold to himself, he couldn't take them back, not after last night.

But still, there was a big problem between them. He was still with Rachel and that made Harvey the person he had hated his entire life. He couldn't bare that he was the person that Mike cheated on Rachel with. He hadn’t given any thoughts about this whole problem all day. Maybe he couldn't accept it or maybe he didn't want to believe it.

Mike finished brushing his teeth as fast as he could and went to Harvey in the room, looking at him, thinking about what he had to say.

“Harvey, I ment everything that I had said yesterday or today. I want to be with you and that is the thing, that now I realize had stopped me a thousand times to propose Rachel or to quit job. You are the person with whom I fell asleep in my mind and you are the person who helped me prioritize the thing I want most, and that is you I want. I know that you think that sleeping with me yesterday was a mistake, that this make you feel the bad guy and I know that at this moment you are unsure if you want to be with me because of my relationship with Rachel.”

“Mike..” Harvey started but what he could have said. How could you answer to that. Mike was right. He couldn't live with himself for what they did to Rachel. But he couldn't live without Mike either.

“I want to be with you Harvey, even if it means that I have to quit, even if it means that I have to be a postman again, even if it means that I could never practice law again.” Mike said taking Harvey's hands in his. “I don't want to be with Rachel and to be honest everyone knew that we are a lost cause. She gave us time, she gave me time to realise what I really want. And what I want is to be with you!”

“Good.” Harvey told him a smile running through his face and then kiss Mike. He couldn't be more happier.

* * *

“I’ve known them for a couple of days but I’m really happy about them.” Felicity said with a smile, looking at her computer. Her hair was a mess from all the tiding she had done to the layer. Of course she did all the work because they couldn’t just call a maid and tell her ‘Clean this’.

As she was resting and talking to Digg, Oliver came from somewhere. Digg just smiled to him and said ‘goodbye’ to Felicity. She looked around with a questionable look but Oliver just smiled.

“Felicity, will you come with me?”

Oliver took her to the roof of Verdant, where he was set blankets, candles and a bottle with two glasses. She looked at him smiling but he didn’t say anything. Only when they sat on the blanket Oliver started talking.  
“Do you like it?” he said as he was pouring wine in Felicity’s glass.

“Yes. I like it very much.” She said with a smile

“Felicity, I wanted to tell you something for a long time. I told you that because of the life that I lead I couldn’t be with someone that I really care about. Then I started thinking… What if something happens to me, what if I go out one night and never come back?” he said looking at her. Her eyes were full with tears.

“I told you I couldn’t be the Arrow and be with you. I want to be with you!” Felicity smiled. She tried to say something, but Oliver stopped her. “I can’t stop being the Arrow.” Felicity’s smile faded away. “But I can’t be without you either. You were the first person that I could see as a … person. I love you, Felicity!”

Felicity was speechless, but that wasn’t a problem because Oliver’s lips were on hers now and nothing else mattered.

"I love you too" was the only thing Felicity said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chaper was little short but I was trying to make 10 000 words exactly. I am considering a sequel but for now this is enpugh. I hope you liked it. ^.^


End file.
